Conventional technology has made it possible to more quickly and efficiently convey information to corresponding subscribers. For example, in the cable network space, digital cable now offers a multitude of channels to subscribers for receiving different types of streamed data content for playback on a respective television.
According to conventional cable technology, respective subscribers sometimes have so-called set top box devices in their homes that receive encoded digital information transmitted from a corresponding cable company. In many instances, a respective set top box receives a number of standard data streams on each of multiple different channels and decodes a single encoded data stream for playback on a display screen.
For example, upon receipt of encoded data, the set top box decodes the received data stream. Once decoded, a respective set top box in a viewer's home drives a corresponding television system with an appropriate “rasterized” signal of decoded data derived from the selected channel. Accordingly, a television viewer is able to view a corresponding television program of moving pictures transmitted by the cable company.
According to a conventional technique associated with IP (Internet Protocol) television (i.e., IPTV), transport of content to a home environment is limited by physical realities of twisted pair wires or passive optical networks. Accordingly, relatively few on-demand channels typically can be sent to a corresponding subscriber set top box in the home in addition to sending a standard package of multiple signals. Because there is a limit with respect to the “custom” channels, a server must make intelligent decisions, based on the user/set top box controls as to which select few/one channel to send down to the set top box for viewing by the subscriber.